clannad:new life
by khalibcoatz
Summary: my frist clannad tomoyaxkyou i hope this is good but i hope you like it so yer


Author's Note:The kids like Tomoya, Kyou, Kotomi, Ryou, Sunohara and Nagisa had just graduate and now moveing on to there life. This is a TomoyaxKyou story and by the way this will be my frist fanfiction and there will be a lemon on here soon so let start so dont get mad or anything

Tomoya was going back to his house from work as a electrician intil he saw one of his old friend Kyou who was sitting down outside a cafe so Tomoya went over to talk to Kyou.

"Hey kyou-chan" he wave to her.

She look"oh hey Tomoya-kun long time no see come and sit down with me" she said waving back to him smiling when Tomoya hear that she said Tomoya-kun that he will never hear from her.

"Ok" he said and sit down on the other side of the table. "How have you been Kyou-chan it been along time snice we talk to each other was it"

"Yer it have and i been good just finish my frist day of teaching as a school teacher"she smiles.

"That good..." he smiles back at her then he saw Botan, Kyou pet boar running down there way at the cafe to see Kyou "um Kyou,Botan is running over our way" he said pointing to Botan as she look behide her.

Botan got to the cafe and hop on Kyou lap "Puhi-Puhi" Botan rubbing her head on Kyou then saw Tomoya.

"Awww my Botan want me to come home so i can feed her" Kyou said smiling then Botan nod then run across the table and jump on Tomoya."Haha look like Botan like you"

"yer" Tomoya start petting Botan head.

When Kyou was thinking for a idea "um hey Tomoya will you like to come over to our house for dinner tonight like the old time at school but this time Ryou will be working tonight so it just me,you and Botan been there so how about it will you come."

"um sure i dont mind coming over for dinner well thehn is it time to go then" he stand up when he put Botan on the ground.

"ok" she stand up and the both of them start walking and talking on the way when Botan is following them.

When they get to Kyou and Ryou house, Kyou unlock and open the door for Botan and Tomoya "well home sweet home, come in side and sit down Tomoya-kun when i make dinner" she said smiling while she go into the kitchen and start on dinner when Tomoya go in the living room and sit down on the sofa with Botan jump up on his lap.

Kyou was cooking some beef with rice,veges and potatoes and the smell was going into the living room.

When Tomoya can smells the dinner that Kyou was preparing for them "that smell good Kyou-chan"Tomoya yall from the other room.

"thanks i glad you like the smell well just wait into you put all this in your mouth to your belly"Kyou start laughing. "And i see that little Botan sleeping on your lap"

"yer she is" Tomoya said and petting Botan on the head slowly while she was sleeping.

"well dinner is all most done Tomoya-kun" Kyou smiles and start setting up the table.

"Here let me help" as he put Botan down on the sofa and stand up start helping her settting up the table.

"thank you" She smiles as they both set the table up, by the time they all most done setting the table up Tomoya place his hand on Kyou hand when he didnt know he place his hand there into he see Kyou face turing pink as she was blushing then they both move there hands away and look the other way so they dont see each other blushing.

"well i better check dinner" as she walk away still blushing then start dashing out dinner for the both of them then put the food on the table "dinner ready Tomya-kun" as she sat down on the ground by the table and Tomoya join her by siting down on the other side of the table.

Tomoya start to eat the dinner that Kyou made for them then look up"mmmmmm this is good thank Kyou i always love your cooking"

Kyou start to go pink again and said "t-thank you Tomoya-kun" as they both ate, after they both ate Kyou turn on the tv and a movie is on "um Tomoya-kun will you like to stay and um watch a movie with me"she said blushing.

"um sure if you dont mind" Tomoya kind of blush then sit down on the sofa with Kyou sitting next to him.

When they watch the movie up to half way and Kyou and Tomoya know what type of movie it is "this is a very Romance movie dont you think Tomoya-kun"Kyou said.

"um yes it is" Tomoya smiles then on the movie two people is just about to kiss so both Tomoya and Kyou look at each other blushing then the both just lean in and Tomoya start caresses her cheek then there lips meet slowly and solfly after a while they both break away from the kiss blushing hard out.

"Kyou-chan um will you go out with me i-i love you Kyou-chan an..." he got cut off by Kyou and crash her lips on his.

They broke apart "yes Tomoya-kun i will go out with you"Kyou said as she hug him."I love you too" she add when she hug him.

Author's Note:sorry to make this short but i have to do this because well i got some thing i need to be doing so just wait for the next one ok thanks.


End file.
